y'en a pas non plus pour celuilà, désolé!
by Datenshi-kun
Summary: Alors... 5 garçons se retrouve dans une mission délicate et Quatre est le pion principale de cette dernière, mais qu'elle est cette mission et que vatil se passer? Ben je ne vais tout de même pas vous le dire! Faut lire pour savoir! Et si vous voulez vous
1. La mission

**Auteur :** Miss AngelLove

**Mail:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** yaoi, romance, viol ?

**Couple :** Je ne vous le dirais pas, mais vous pouvez en douter en lisant ce chap ! -p Mais comme j l'ai dit dans mon autre fic, j'adore le couple 0304 ! Alors peut-être, enfin, c'est même sûre que se couple y sera, mais il y aura peut-être des changements, qui sait… En tout cas, il y aura d'autre couple que je vous laisse découvrir !

**Disclamer :** Bon, cela me fait mal au cœur de le dire mais…

Duo : Vas-y tu peux le dire !

Ils… Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ouiiiiiinnnnnnnn !

Duo : Voilà, c'est sorti !

Duo, arrête d'enfoncer le clou dans la plaie, pliz ou je te TUE !

Duo : Ca, c'est la phrase d'Hee-chan !

C'est faux ! Il ne le dit pas en français !

(C'est super bien le copier/coller ! )

**Chapitre1 :** Nouvelle mission et désaccord !

Les cinq pilotes sont tous réunis dans une grande demeure, l'une des plus grande que Quatre possédait. Ils se sont retrouvés en France, pour une nouvelle mission qui leur avait été envoyer par mail une semaine avant. Il se trouvaient en Franche-Comté, dans un village paumé qui a pour nom Fougerolles le château. Ce village porte bien son nom vu qu'il y a un vieux château fort, et celui-ci appartient à Quatre. Ils étaient assis dans le salon, autour d'une table basse en verre, ornée d'or, et regardait diffèrent plan qui était disposé sur cette table. Par terre, plus précisément à côté de chaque pilote était posé un dossier à pochette jaune et marqué en gros et rouge dessus "**TOP SECRET"**. Heero était au bout de cette table, à son côté droit se tenait Trowa et de l'autre côté se tenait Duo. Au côté de ce dernier se tenait Quatre et en face de lui, se tenait Wufei. Duo mit fin au silence en s'exclamant, impatient d'avoir plus d'information sur la prochaine mission :

Bon, Hee-Chan, si tu nous expliquais ce que les vieux ont prévus ce coup-ci !

Hn ! Dit Heero. Notre mission n'est autre que d'infiltrer une boîte de nuit !

C'est facile ! Enfin, jusque là ! Et ce Smith est notre cible, je suppose ! Dit Duo en regardant la photo qui était accrochée au dossier.

Oui, Smith est un soldat à la botte d'OZ !

Et que doit-on faire ? Demanda Quatre, à part infiltrer la boîte ?

Se faire remarquer par Smith !

Et comment ? Demanda Wufei.

Là, Heero se demandait s'ils avaient lu le dossier où s'ils se payaient ça tête. Mais ce qui le surpris le plus, c'est que se soit Wufei qui est posé la question et pas Duo où Quatre, comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire, pour chaque mission.

Si vous avez lu le dossier, Dit-il d'un thon froid, vous devez savoir qu'il est gay ! Et la boîte où il va pratiquement tous les soir est une boîte pour homosexuel !

Ce qui veut dire ? Demanda Duo, pas très sur de vouloir savoir la suite, mais s'en doutant.

L'un de nous devra "travailler" dans la boîte.

"Non, c'est pas possible ! Il faut absolument trouver un autre moyen ! Je ne veux pas que mes amis passent par là ou moi je suis passer, il y a quelques temps… Je vais me proposer, j'ai l'habitude, après tout" Pensa Duo, amèrement.

"C'est… abjecte, horrible ! Je ne veux pas sentir la souffrance de l'un d'eux à cause d'une mission comme celle-là ! Je ne le supporterais pas !" Pensa Quatre.

Je vais "travailler" pour attirer Smith ! Dit Duo.

Désolé Duo, mais tu ne conviens pas à la description des hommes que Smith aiment ! Si tu as lu le dossier entièrement, tu saurais quel genre d'homme Smith aiment. Et de toutes façon quelqu'un est déjà désigné !

Un silence s'installa. Chacun se demandait qui cela pouvait être sauf Heero qui le savait déjà vu qu'il avait lu l'ordre de mission. Si les pilotes avaient bien lu le dossier, ils sauraient quel genre de gas Smith apprécie, mais apparemment, ils ont survolé le dossier et donc, lu la moitié de celui-ci. Heero décida de ne pas faire attendre plus longtemps et fit tomber le verdict, sans une expression sur le visage:

C'est Quatre qui a été choisi !

Cette révélation réinstalla un silence pesant, lourd. Chacune des personnes présentent étaient dans leur pensées et elles se tournaient toutes sur la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, c'est à dire Quatre devait infiltrer une boîte de nuit pour Homosexuel et se faire remarquer de Smith et "coucher" avec.

"_Je suis contents que se ne soit pas l'un d'eux qui est été choisi, que ce soit moi. Je n'aurais pas à endurer la souffrance de l'un d'eux ! Juste la mienne_.**"** Pensa Quatre.

"_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ! Quatre, le seul être parmis nous 5 qui était pur, malgré le fait qu'il avait lui aussi du sang sur ces mains ! Les mads n'ont vraiment pas conscience de ce qu'ils font ! Envoyer Quatre ! Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça ! Mon meilleur ami…_**"** Pensa Duo.

Acceptes-tu la mission Quatre ?

Il est hors de question que Quatre effectue cette mission ! Répondit Duo à la place de Quatre.

Pour une fois j'approuve Maxwell ! Rajouta Wufei.

Trowa ne disait rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins que ces deux amis. Mais pour lui, c'était diffèrent d'eux, lui n'avait pas les mêmes raisons que Duo et Wufei, lui, elles étaient différentes…

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 1 !**

Voici une nouvelle fic, une nouvelle histoire et… toujours aucune fic de finie !

Quatre : Si, tu en as une !

Duo : Le petit Quatre a raison, Piscine story est finie !

Tu parle, c'est une fic que j'ai écrite avec ma cousine et qui n'est pratiquement pas lu ! Enfin, bref, c'est une nouvelle fic, un nouveau début, et…

Duo : Et on va se faire chier ?

Duo ! Reste poli un peu ! Et je ne sais pas, c'est pas à moi de juger, mais aux lecteur !

Je sais que c'est cours, mais le prochain qu'est en cours d'écriture sera surement plus long!

Ce serait gentil de cliquer sur le petit bouton qui est à gauche, vous le voyer ? Une pitite rewiews ? SVP !


	2. Les sentiments d'un ami

**Auteur :** Miss AngelLove

**Mail:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** yaoi, romance, viol ?

**Couple :** Je ne vous le dirais pas, mais vous pouvez en douter en lisant ce chap ! -p Mais comme j l'ai dit dans mon autre fic, j'adore le couple 0304 ! Alors peut-être, enfin, c'est même sûre que se couple y sera, mais il y aura peut-être des changements, qui sait… En tout cas, il y aura d'autre couple que je vous laisse découvrir !

**Disclamer :** Bon, cela me fait mal au cœur de le dire mais…

Duo : Vas-y tu peux le dire !

Ils… Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ouiiiiiinnnnnnnn !

Duo : Voilà, c'est sorti !

Duo, arrête d'enfoncer le clou dans la plaie, pliz ou je te TUE !

Duo : Ca, c'est la phrase d'Hee-chan !

C'est faux ! Il ne le dit pas en français !

(C'est super bien le copier/coller ! )

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**cocbys** euh... oui, encore un massacre de Quatre! Mais va-t-il l'en empêcher? Ca, on le découvrira dans le prochain chapitre! Tout le plaisir est pour moi! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Kisu

**gwenaelle**: Ah, euh... c'est une très bonne question! Et ben en fait, il va morfler dans cette fic! Mais qui va pouvoir l'aider? Ben ca, on le découvrira au fil des chpitre! Bon, sinon, je pense que tu n'as pas dû attendre longtemps ce chapitre... Je suis contente que ce début te plaise et voilà donc la suite. Kisu

**Florinoir** Bah je pense que tout le mondeconnaît la raison de notre Tro! Mais bon, il a quand même raison de s'inquièter car petit Quatre va avoir très mal dans cette fic! Ce qui change de mes autres fic, je sppose! Merci pour tes encouragement. Kisu

Bon, place à la lecture!

**Chapitre 2 :** Les sentiments d'un "ami'...

J'accepte cette mission ! Dit Quatre.

Quatre ? Dit Duo étonné et triste que ce dernier accepte cette mission.

Je vous remercie toi et Wufei de me "protéger", mais je suis tout comme vous un pilote de gundam et une mission m'a été confié par les mads et je la remplirais. Et pis je ne veux pas posé de problème à Heero !

Non Quatre, tu ne peux pas…

Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me convaincre de ne pas effectuer cette mission Duo, ma décision est prise et elle ne changera pas !

Bien, Dit Heero, Wufei, toi, tu resteras à l'extérieur et fera le "guet" ! S'il y a un seul problème, quel qu'il soit, tu préviens !

OK, Dit Wufei.

Trowa, Duo et moi, nous seront des clients comme cela nous pourront surveiller les gestes de Smith et ses acolytes ! Et par la même occasion venir en aide à Quatre si besoin est !

Mmm ! Dit Duo.

Quatre regarda Duo avec un regard triste. Il savait à peu près se qu'il se passait dans la tête de son meilleur amis, grâce à son empathie, mais aussi parce qu'il savait qu'ils étaient lié par un fort sentiment d'amitié. Mais il ne pouvait pas refuser cette mission rien que pour lui, il n'en avait pas le droit.

"Je sais que tu souffres Duo, mon ami, mais je ne peux pas, j'ai pas le droit de trahir… Je suppose que tu dois te dire que si cela avait été Trowa qui me l'avait dit, j'aurais refuser la mission ? Mais tu te trompes, j'aurais quand même accepter, même si c'était lui qui me l'avait demander, enfin, je crois…"

Bon, maintenant que tout est dis au sujet de la mission, quartier libre jusqu'à demain.

Duo en profita pour monter dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero. Il ne voulait pas voir ce dernier tout de suite et c'est donc réfugier dans leur chambre, sachant qu'il y monterait pas avant l'heure de dormir, et encore. Il ne voulait n'y le voir ni lui parler car il éprouvait, en cet instant, malgré le fait qu'il aime Heero de tout son cœur, une grande haine à son égard.

Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois sans cœur Heero… Je croyais qu'on était tes amis, que toi aussi tu appréciais Quatre, que tu savais qu'il était le plus pur, mais aussi le plus fragile psychologiquement, du fait de son empathie… mais là, tu l'envois, lui, le plus pur d'entre nous dans une mission qui va nous le tuer à petit feu…

Quand à Quatre, il était resté dans le salon, en présence d'Heero et Trowa, vu que Wufei était sortir courir un peu pour pouvoir se défouler. Et oui, malgré cet air de soldat solitaire, indifférent, Wufei aimait tout de même la présence de Quatre et aussi l'amitié que ce dernier lui portait. Et cette mission allait le tué, le changer, Wufei en était sur et certain. C'est pour ça qu'il était sortit se défouler en courrant un peu, pour oublier qu'il allait sûrement perdre un ami précieux...

Quant à Quatre, il était assis dans un des fauteuils présents dans le salon qui était ordinairement conviviale, mais là, elle était plutôt stressante, angoissante. Quatre regarda ses deux amis qui rédigeait un rapport pour Heero et lisait pour Trowa, il décida de partir de cette pièce. Il se dirigea directement vers la cuisine pour se faire un thé. Quand il rentra dans cette pièce, elle lui semblait tout à coup vide. Il regarda l'horloge et voyant qu'il était seulement 10h15, décida de préparer un bon petit plat pour tous ses amis.

Peut-être que cela permettra de retrouver une ambiance moins pesante ! Dit Quatre pour lui-même. Bon, que vais-je leur préparer ?

Quand à Heero, lui, il venait de finir de taper son rapport et fixait son meilleur ami qui c'état déplacer après le départ de Quatre et c'était installé dans le fauteuil où était installé le pilotes blond peu de temps avant. Il savait très bien que Trowa n'allait pas bien, c'était son meilleur ami après tout ! Et surtout, il savait pourquoi il n'allait pas bien. Effectivement, étant les deux meilleurs amis, ils s'étaient avouer aimer deux des pilotes…

Excuse-moi… Commença Heero.

Pas la peine, Dit froidement Trowa, tu préfère perdre un ami que de refuser l'ordre de mission.

En "voyant" l'état dans lequel était son ami, en ce moment, il ne put se retenir de penser qu'il perdait plus qu'un ami !

"Je vais perdre Quatre, mais Trowa aussi ! Je ne veux pas, mais c'est la mission et Quatre a déjà accepter ! S'il avait refuser, tout aurait été plus simple !"

Je ne veux pas plus que toi perdre Quatre, mais la mission…

Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ! Hurla Trowa.

Il n'en pouvait plus de voir son meilleur ami rien faire et laisser mourir le seul être qui est réussi à ouvrir son cœur, et aussi celui qui en est le plus cher. Il voulait à cet instant précis tuer Heero, mais aussi avouer à Quatre tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Mais malheureusement, il était trop timide, ou peut-être lâche, ou même les deux et ne pouvait avouer son amour à Quatre.

Duo, qui avait entendu crier, était descendu voir ce qu'il se passait et se tenait donc debout devant la scène, au côté d'un Quatre qui n'avait toujours pas commencer à cuisiner, soit dit en passant. Ils étaient vite aller voir ce qui se passaient pour que quelqu'un hausse la voie et là, ils virent Trowa donner un coup de poing à Heero, puis ils le virent partir par la porte fenêtre pour pouvoir se "détendre" dans le grand jardin qui entourait la propriété Winner. Une fois Trowa sortit, Quatre s'était précipité vers Heero qui était blesser par le coup donner par Trowa.

Heero, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Quatre.

Oui, ne t'en fais pas Quatre ! Répondit simplement Heero.

Quatre ! Dit Duo, va voir Trowa, il a besoin de toi !

Mais et Heero ?

Trowa a plus besoin de toi en ce moment qu'Heero !

Mais…

Pas de mais Quatre, Coupa Heero, va voir Trowa et parle lui ! Et pis Duo saura bien me soigner !

Bon, d'accord ! Dit Quatre vaincue.

Quatre regarda Duo en lui posant deux question. La première est s'il pouvait s'en occuper et la deuxième, devait-il avouer au grand brun ses sentiments. Voyant Duo lui faire oui de la tête, il n'en fallut pas plus à Quatre pour partir immédiatement à la recherche de son ami…

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 2 !**

Fini ! Fini ! Fini !

Enfin, le 2 de finit ! Remarque, c'était un peu facile !

Duo : Pourquoi ?

Ben en fait, l'était écrit sur feuille !

Duo : Et t'as recopier !

Mais pas mot pour mot, j'ai fais quand même quelques changement ! Et je vous avais aussi que ce chapitre serait un peu plus grand que le 1er ! Par contre, s'il est aussi bien, c'est a vous de me le dire !

Duo : Ca c'est vrai ! Au fait, la suite est copier ?

Nan ! J'ai pas eut le temps, mais je sais que tu vas bientôt finir avec Hee-Chan, si c'est ça qui te tracasse !

Duo : Après ce qu'il a fait à mon meilleur ami ? Nan mais tu débloques !

Donc, tu ne veux pas être avec Heero ? Bon, ben alors je vais le faire aller avec Relena !

Duo : Et pis quoi encore c'est mon Heero !

Relena : Et ben non, c'est le miens, nananananèreuh ! (Sourire sadique)

Duo : En fin de compte, je veux être avec mon Hee-chan ! Je ne veux pas que la mocheter rose soit avec !

On verra ! On verra !

Bon, cliquez sur le bouton à gauche et laisser moi une petite rewiews, SVP !


	3. Sentiments

**Auteur :** Miss AngelLove

**Mail:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** yaoi, romance, viol ?

**Couple :** Je ne vous le dirais pas, mais vous pouvez en douter en lisant ce chap ! -p Mais comme j l'ai dit dans mon autre fic, j'adore le couple 0304 ! Alors peut-être, enfin, c'est même sûre que se couple y sera, mais il y aura peut-être des changements, qui sait… En tout cas, il y aura d'autre couple que je vous laisse découvrir !

**Disclamer :** Bon, cela me fait mal au cœur de le dire mais…

Duo : Vas-y tu peux le dire !

Ils… Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ouiiiiiinnnnnnnn !

Duo : Voilà, c'est sorti !

Duo, arrête d'enfoncer le clou dans la plaie, pliz ou je te TUE !

Duo : Ca, c'est la phrase d'Hee-chan !

C'est faux ! Il ne le dit pas en français !

(C'est super bien le copier/coller ! )

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

crystal d'avalon: Tu comprendra par la suite pourquoi ils mettent tous sur le dos de n'hee-chan! . Et je suis heureuse que tu aimes! Et donc, avec un peu d'attente, et j'en suis désolé, mais raison des résultat du Bep que j'attendais, je la mets que maintenant! Kisu

Yumi4: Contente que tu aimes Quat! Ben je dois avouer que moi aussi j'aime se Quatre, mais il changera de comportement! Enfin, tu verras par toi même! Kisu

Florinoir: Je t'en pris, reste poli, nan mais! Et pis, ils ont pas tout à fait tord de pousser leur gueulante, tu sais! Effectivement, tu as raison sur certains points, je te l'accorde, mais tu comprendra mieux avec les autre chap, pourquoi ils en veulent à n'Hee-chan! Mici pour les encouragement. kisu

cocbys: Ben c'est pas grave, ca arrive à tous le monde de pêter des cables! . Pour le smiley, j'avous qu'il est réussit Et pour le tablier, faudrais qu'il est rien en desou... (moi et mon esprit pervers, décidément! ) Enfin, Tro serait content, remarque, n'est-ce pas tro?

Tro: bav bav

Tu vois! Et pis,tu vas voir, le tablier est toujours là! Même siil n'apparaît pas longtemps! Et voilà donc ton précieux!

Quat: On est pas dans le seigneur des anneaux!

Oupsi! Alors voila ton précieux chap que tu attends! Kisu

**Chapitre 3 :** Sentiments!

Après avoir eut l'autorisation de la part des pilotes 01 et 02, Quatre s'était rué dehors à la recherche de Trowa, portant toujours son joli tablier. Il se posait encore et encore la même question : "Devait-il lui avouer ses sentiments ou se taire ?". Toujours la même question qui tournait et retournait dans sa tête et à laquelle il ne trouvait pas de réponse. D'un côté il voulait lui avouer l'amour qu'il lui porte et vivre enfin le bonheur qu'il mérite, et en même temps, il y avait la mission… Pour certains, cette question et ses doutes étaient idiots, mais pour lui, c'est très importante car, vivre sans Trowa lui était impossible, mais il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Trowa était entré dans son cœur et ne pourrait jamais en sortirent. Il savait aussi que Duo avait sentit la deuxième demande et y avait répondu en même temps que pour celle de partir à la recherche de Trowa.

Il s'arrêta à un croisement. Il se demandait lequel il avait pu prendre. Pour lui, il n'y avait que trois choix ! Celui devant lui qui menait à la grille pour aller en ville, à droite qui menait à une petite fontaine et des fleurs à perte de vue ou celui de gauche qui menait à un sentier pour se relaxer grâce aux différents parcours qu'il y avait.

-Vu dans l'état émotionnel dans lequel se trouve en ce moment Trowa, je ne pense pas qu'il soit partir courir, mais plutôt aller se détendre près de la fontaine.

Donc, après avoir déduit cela, Quatre courrait en direction de la fontaine, sur le chemin de droite, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il y était. Arriver à celle-ci, il chercha son ami du regard. Il le trouva sur un banc, ses mains cachant son visage, et ses genoux replier. Le voir ainsi fit mal au cœur à Quatre et là, a ce moment, il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler, mais il ne le pouvait pas, il n'en avait pas le droit.

-Je t'ai enfin retrouvé ! Dit Quatre, en souriant à son ami, d'un sourire tendre et sincère.

-Quatre ? Dit ce dernier en relevant la tête, surpris.

En effet, Trowa ne s'attendait pas à voir Quatre. Il pensait que ce dernier se serait occuper des blessures "visibles" d'Heero. Et surtout, il avait pensée qu'il serait seul, il pourrait essayer de cicatriser ses blessures invisibles à l'œil, c'est pourquoi il avait laisser ses sentiments se montrer, espérant pouvoir cicatriser ainsi.

En voyant son visage baigner de larmes, Quatre sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état et ne voulait plus jamais le revoir comme ça. Il s'approcha de lui, lui ressuya ses dernières larmes et fit se que lui dictait son cœur. Il le prit donc dans ses bras et le berça. Quatre s'assit sur le banc, en tenant toujours Trowa dans ses bras ce dernier ne pleurait plus, mais voulait rester dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il finit par s'endormir et constatant ceci, Quatre posa la tête de Trowa sur ses genoux et n'eut pas besoins de mettre les pieds de ce dernier sur le banc, vu qu'ils les avait mit au début de cette étreinte qui était sensé le réconforter. Cette étreinte qu'il ne voulait jamais arrêter. Mais il savait que quand il se réveillerais, il se séparerait de lui.

-Trowa… Murmura Quatre, en le regardant tendrement et amoureusement. Tu es si beau…

Inconsciemment, il se mit à passer une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Trowa, en se demandant, s'il devait lui dire ou pas qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Quatre finit par se décider et dit doucement, caressant toujours les chevaux de Trowa :

-Je ne te le dirais pas, pas maintenant, a quelques heures de la mission !

"Je sais que je suis égoïste en faisant ceci, mais si je lui disais, il serait capable de me demandé de refuser la mission et je ne pourrais pas refuser car c'est celui que j'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âmes! Et que je serais à faire n'importe quoi pour lui, jusqu'à refuser une mission !"

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Duo, mais je ne suis pas encore près à lui dire ! Dit Quatre, caressant toujours les cheveux de Trowa qui dormait toujours, et en regardant l'eau claire de la fontaine couler dans son bac en pierre. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile d'aimer ?

Quatre n'avait toujours pas trouver de réponse à cette question qui lui trottait dans la tête, comme plein d'autre, mais celle-là passait en boucle dans sa tête, sans pour autant trouver une réponse. Quatre mit ensuite ses questions de côté et laissa errer son regard qui finit par tombé sur le visage paisible de Trowa. Soudain, il vit les yeux de Trowa s'ouvrir et se refermer aussitôt. Il les vit rouvrir aussitôt et se releva brusquement en s'étant aperçut qu'il avait dormis sur les genoux de Quatre. Il bafouilla des excuses, tout en rougissant. De son côté, Quatre aussi rougissait. Soudain, Quatre se rappela qu'il n'avait pas fait la cuisine.

-On va pas tarder à aller… Commença Quatre, en regardant Trowa.

-A TAAAAAABLEUH ! Cria Duo, depuis la porte fenêtre par laquelle était sortit Trowa et Quatre.

Quatre vit Duo rentrer aussitôt, se leva, en se demandant qui avait bien put cuisiner, alors que c'était à son tour de le faire, et que comme il était ici avec Trowa, ce n'était pas lui donc il commença à rejoindre la maison quand il se retourna et vit Trowa toujours assit sur le banc.

-Tu ne viens pas manger ? Demanda Quatre, inquiet.

-Je… Commença Trowa, s'en voulant d'avoir frapper son meilleur ami.

-J'en suis sur qu'il ne t'en veux pas ! Aller, viens ! Dit Quatre en prenant la main de Trowa et le tirant à sa suite.

"Enfin, je ne sais pas se qu'il c'est passé, mais j'espère que l'amitié qui liait Trowa et Heero est toujours présente ! Qu'elle n'a pas été coupé du fait du geste qu'a fait Tro. Je ne veux plus voir deux amis se déchirer, nan, je ne le veux plus ! De l'avoir déjà vécu une fois m'a suffit à ne plus vouloir jamais voir ça !"

C'est sur ses pensées que Quatre entra dans la maison, ayant quand même lâcher la main de Trowa et se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il aperçut le chinois qui se tenait devant la porte, alors que lui, était à la porte fenètre, il avait les yeux fixe puis l'entendit crier :

-WIINNNEUUURRRR !

-Que se passe t'il Wufei ? Demanda Quatre en arrivant près de ce dernier.

-Regarde !

Il entra dans la cuisine et se qu'il vit sur la table de la cuisine lui laissa pensée qu'il allait se gaver de graisse et commença à le regretter en voyant l'état de sa cuisine. Il en connaissait un qui allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure…

**Fin du chapitre 3 !**

Bon, je sais que je suis un peu en retard pour celui-là, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'attendais les résultats de mon BEP !

Duo : Que tu as eut !

Ouais ! Je suis trop contente, enfin, bref, comme j'attendais mes résultats, ben j'ai pas réussit à trouver l'inspiration nécessaire pour faire se chap !

Duo : Mais apparemment tu l'as trouvé vu que tu l'as finit !

Oui !

Au fait, je tiens à m'excuser pour la fic "découverte", pour le chap 12 ! J'ai oublié de répondre aux rewiews et je suis sincèrement désolé ! Je répondrais aux rewiews du 12 et du 13 dans le chapitre 13 ! Et je ne mettrais pas de suite le chapitre 13 car déjà il n'est pas écrit et aussi parce que c'est les vac et que j'ai ma cousine qui vient, mais j'essayerais de faire un effort.

Bon, je vais vous laisser ! Une petite rewiews ?


	4. Rangement, dispute et réconciliation…

**Auteur :** Miss AngelLove

**Mail:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** yaoi, romance, viol

**Couple :** On sait que Trowa aime Quatre et Quatre aime Trowa… mais ils ne se le sont pas encore dis… Il y aura d'autres couples, mais qui, ça, je ne vais pas vous le dire…

**Disclamer :** Bon, cela me fait mal au cœur de le dire mais…

Duo : Vas-y tu peux le dire !

Ils… Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ouiiiiiinnnnnnnn !

Duo : Voilà, c'est sorti !

Duo, arrête d'enfoncer le clou dans la plaie, pliz ou je te TUE !

Duo : Ca, c'est la phrase d'Hee-chan !

C'est faux ! Il ne le dit pas en français :-p

(C'est super bien le copier/coller ! )

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

Florinoir: Bon, alors, j'le critique pu… Enfin, pour le moment… Merci pour tes encouragement et voici donc la suite. kisu

Yumi4 : Et bien quel enthousiasme… Et bien, voilà la suite que tu attendais tant ! kisu

cocbys: alors, ben chui contente que tu es aimé le bout sur la cuisine ma tite crevette Ouais, enfin, en gros, Quatre la laisser dans le salon et Duo, l'a prit, ni vu ni connu et hop, il a décider de faire de la cuisine, un champ de bataille… lol. Attend c'est trop dur de prononcer les trois petits que tu veux qu'ils disent… Et pis c le script, donc, ils font se que je leur dis ! kisu

Kotshin Mici… Je suis contente que tu aimes ! C'est vrai que c'est rare, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas laissez faire ça sans réagir surtout quand on sait qu'il aime notre petit blondinet… Bon, c'est vrai qu'il se sacrifie toujours pour les autres, mais là… On l'a un peu forcer… Puisque c'est Heero qu'a choisit entre Duo et lui… Je suis de ton avis aussi c'est vrai qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup de fics sur tro et quachou ! Ton impatience est récompensée, voilà le prochain chapitre Mici pour tes encouragements ma tite puce kisu

Naïa : Le titre n'est pas mal… mais je ne sais pas si ça convient bien… Mais je le garde en mémoire… kisu

Erika-san : Alors, ben je suis contente que tu adores ma fic Et voilà la suite… J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendue… ben tu vas le savoir la, se qu'il a fait comme nourriture pour le dîner… Je ne vais pas dire que c'est horrible mais… ben lit pour le savoir Donc, voilà le chapitre 4 kisu

Place à la lecture !

Chapitre 4 : Rangement, dispute et réconciliation…

Quatre regarda Duo d'un œil mécontentent et commença à ranger le bazar que ce dernier avait mis pendant que lui, parlait avec Trowa... Duo le regarda puis se décida à l'aider à remettre de l'ordre dans la cuisine, les remords commençants à le ronger, mais Quatre l'arrêta aussitôt.

-Tu as fais assez de bêtise pour aujourd'hui, je m'en occupe ! Dit Quatre d'un ton sec.

Duo baissa la tête, il n'aimait pas être la cause de la colère de Quatre. Il décida d'aller dans le salon pour se mettre devant un endroit ou il était sur qu'il ne gênerait personne et qu'il ne ferait aucune bêtise. Il se mit donc devant sa playstation, et décida de jouer à final fantasy X.

Quand à Quatre, il rangea comme il put la cuisine. Il regarda dans le four et vit une pizza carboniser. Il soupira et la mit immédiatement à la poubelle, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas la manger… Trowa proposa son aide en voyant Quatre ranger tout, tout seul et ce dernier ne refusa pas, trop heureux de passer du temps avec lui, mais aussi parce qu'il n'arriverait jamais à tout ranger seul…

Ils finirent de la ranger une heure plus tard. Quatre la regarda, fier du boulot qu'ils venaient de faire tous les deux en une heure… Ils avaient fait d'un champs de bataille composé d'emballage vide et d'ingrédients en tout genre, en une cuisine comme neuve…

-Merci de ton aide Trowa… Dit Quatre au bout d'un moment, sans toi, j'y serais encore la…

-Pas de quoi Quatre, se fut un plaisir de t'aider…

Quatre rougit légèrement sous la dernière phrase de Trowa. Son cœur avait envie de crier à Trowa qu'il l'aimait, mais il ne pouvait, non, ne voulait pas le faire car bientôt il ferait une mission qui pourrait le nuire physiquement et psychologiquement…

Même sachant cela Quatre la ferait car il ne voulait pas que l'un de ses amis ou même celui qu'il aime subisse une mission comme celle la… Il ne voulait pas perdre l'un d'eux… Car il le savait que si l'un de ces compagnons d'armes le faisait a sa place, il le perdrait définitivement…

Une fois la cuisine propre, Quatre prit le téléphone, composa un numéro et commanda des plats. Il installa ensuite 5 assiettes sur la tables, ainsi que les couverts et les verres. Il sortit ensuite une bouteille d'eau et une autre de sirop du frigidaire et les plaça au deux bouts opposés de la table ronde.

-Bon, maintenant faut attendre le livreur… Dit Quatre, regardant la table.

Quatre aperçut la lumière d'une voiture et se dépêcha d'aller chercher la commande qu'il avait passé pour le repas du soir. Il signa paya puis alla mettre le tout dans un grand plat. Une fois fait, il alla à la porte de la cuisine mais ne la dépassa pas...

-A TABLE ! Cria-t-il à l'adresse des 4 autres.

Le premier arrivé fut Trowa. Il s'installa sur une chaise et se retrouva dos à la porte. Wufei entra, suivit d'Heero. Ce dernier s'installa au côté gauche de Trowa et Wufei se mit à côté d'Heero. Quatre s'installa à droite de Trowa et attendit Duo qui n'était pas encore arriver.

-Que fais ce shazi ! Dit Wufei.

-Je ne sais pas Wufei ! Répondit Quatre.

-Il doit encore être devant cette sa console de jeu vidéo ! Répondit Wufei, qui commençait à en avoir assez d'attendre Duo. Tu ne veux pas aller le chercher Winner ?

-Tu as deux jambes et une langue, alors vas-y ! Dit Quatre qui commençait à en avoir assez qu'on lui demande de faire si ou ça.

-Tu as déjà oublié le dîner alors tu peux te permettre d'aller le chercher, non ?

-Peut-être, mais c'est Trowa et moi qui avons nettoyé et ranger la cuisine pendant que toi, tu astiquais ton sabre ! Alors tu peux bien lever ton petit derrière et aller le chercher ! Dit Quatre, perdant sa patience.

-Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux Winner ! Dit Wufei, qui commençais à voir rouge.

-Je ne monte pas sur mes chevaux, c'est juste que le petit Quatre n'est pas la pour faire se que vous ne voulez pas faire ! dit Quatre, se levant de table, la colère l'envahissant.

Il poussa sa chaise et sortit de la cuisine bousculant Duo qui entrait pour manger avec ses compagnons et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour essayer de se calmer. Il se coucha sur son lit, sur le ventre, ses bras croisées devant lui et posa sa tête dessus.

Quand à Duo, il s'étais installé en se demandant se qu'il s'était passé ici. Il avait bien vu que son meilleur ami était en colère. Il les regarda tous, puis voyant aucun parler, décida de demander :

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Rien qui ne te regarde ! Répondit Wufei, pas encore calmé.

-Rien qui ne me regarde ? Non mais tu me fais rire Quatre sort d'ici furax, et cela ne me regarde pas ? Tu te trompe lourdement Wufei, Quatre est mon meilleur ami, et je veux savoir pourquoi il était en colère !

-Il s'est prit la tête avec Wufei ! Dit Heero. Parce que tu n'étais pas encore la, avec nous à table !

-Je suis désolé… Dit Duo, c'est un peu de ma faute…

-Entièrement oui ! Dit Wufei.

-Non ! Dit Duo, regardant Wufei, tu t'y es aussi pour quelque chose Wufei. Quatre à l'habitude que je sois en retard, et tu as du lui dire quelque chose qui lui a pas plus !

Duo prit son assiette et celle de Quatre et les remplit. Il prit un plateau, les posa dessus, prit des verres qu'il remplit d'eau, des couverts puis se dirigea, plateau en main vers la porte d'entrée puis comptait retrouvé Quatre.

-Tu vas ou avec ça ? Demande Wufei, avec son sale caractère.

-Mangez avec Quatre ! Dit Duo d'un ton froid. Pourquoi, ça te dérange ?

-Oui, on a instauré des règles ici… Et c'est Winner lui même qui les a instauré ! Et il ne les respecte pas !

-Tais-toi Wufei ! Dit Duo qui commençait à sentir sa colère envers le chinois monté. Quatre est le premier à respecter ses règles qu'il a instauré ! Alors maintenant tu ferme ta gueule et me laisse le rejoindre !

-Tu restes ici ! Dit Wufei qui se leva de sa chaise, poing sur la table. Si le fils à papa à faim, il descendra manger !

-Je t'interdis de dire que Quatre est un fils à papa ! Dit Duo, s'énervant. Tu es bien content d'avoir l'argent de Quatre pour te payer des vêtements et de la nourriture ! Alors maintenant tu te tais et arrêtes des choses ignobles sur Quatre alors que ce n'est pas le cas !

-Peut-être, mais d'ou tient-il son argent à ton avis ? Il ne peut l'obtenir que de son père ! Donc c'est un fils à papa !

-Tais-toi ! Dit Duo, posant le plateau sur la petite commode près de lui. Tu ne connais rien du passé de Quatre ni sur le présent d'ailleurs, alors maintenant tu ferme ta gueule !

-Je connais peut-être rien du passé du fils à papa… Commença Wufei.

Duo, ne supportant pas d'entendre "fils à papa", venait de donner un coup de poing en pleine figure au chinois, coupant ce dernier en plein milieu de sa phrase. Il retourna vers la commode et prit le plateau.

-Je t'interdis de redire que Quatre est un fils à papa, ok ! Car cet argent ne provient pas directement de son père, il vient d'une des usines qu'il a à charge depuis que son père est décédé ! Alors maintenant je ne veux plus jamais entendre que Quatre est un fils à papa ou je tues le prochain qui le dis !

Duo se retourna et se dépêcha de partir de la cuisine, ou une forte tension régnait. Duo monta les escaliers et alla en direction de la chambre de son meilleur ami, se calmant pour ne pas que Quatre sente, grâce a son empathie, son énervement.

Il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrée. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, n'ayant obtenu aucune réponse, il décida de rentrer, commençant à s'inquiéter pour son meilleur ami. Une fois à l'intérieur, il l'aperçut allonger sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Quatre ? Demanda doucement Duo.

-Mmm… Oui ? Demanda Quatre, sortant de ses pensées et tournant seulement la tête vers Duo. Duo, mais que fais-tu là ?

-Je viens voir si tu as faim ! Dit Duo avec un grand sourire, montrant le plateau avec les deux assiettes.

-Mais Duo… Commença Quatre.

-Pas de mais ! Coupa Duo qui savait se qu'allait dire son ami. Je n'allais quand même pas manger seul avec deux tombes et un chinois qui ne sait que astiquer son sabre et pis je ne voulais pas te laisser manger seul !

-Tu es vraiment adorable Duo ! Dit Quatre avec un sourire et en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Duo sourit lui aussi et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, en face de Quatre. Il posa le plateau entre eux deux, donna une assiette à Quatre et se prit la deuxième assiettes.

-Et bien, je crois que la on peut dire bon appétit ! Dit Duo avec un grand sourire.

-Effectivement ! Dit Quatre, lui rendant le sourire. Bon appétit à toi Duo.

-Merci, bon appétit à toi aussi !

Duo attaqua son assiette voracement sous le regard amusé de Quatre. Ce dernier décida lui aussi de s'attaquer à son repas, plus calmement que Duo, commençant à avoir très faim. Il écoutait Duo raconter ses bêtises, riant avec lui.

Ils finirent de manger une heure après à cause des blagues et anecdotes que Duo racontait entre deux bouchées. Ils riaient beaucoup, et faillirent plus d'une fois s'étouffer avec la nourriture qu'ils étaient en train de mastiquer…

Duo posa le plateau avec les assiettes et verres vides sur l'une des tables de chevets puis discutèrent de tout et de rien, comme ils font d'habitude. Au bout d'une heure, ils entendirent frapper à la porte de la chambre.

-Entrez ! Dit Quatre, relevant la tête pour voir qui les dérangeait.

Les deux adolescents virent Wufei ouvrir la porte de la chambre, entrer dans cette dernière et il semblait gêner. Wufei referma la porte derrière lui, ne voulant pas que les pilotes 01 et 03 entendent ce qu'il allait dire aux deux autres pilotes qui étaient assis devant lui, sur le lit du pilote 04… Il regarda tous les deux, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer…

-Je… Je viens m'excusez Wi… Quatre, j'ai été odieux avec toi… Dit Wufei, tête basse. Tu avais raison, tu as ranger le bordel qu'avait mit Max… Duo dans la cuisine alors je pouvais aller le chercher dans le salon…

-Ce n'est pas grave Wufei, c'est oublié et puis… je n'avais pas à m'emporter comme ça aussi… Dit Quatre en faisant un sourire que lui seul savait faire.

-Merci infiniment Wi… Quatre… Et je tiens aussi à m'excusez auprès de toi Max… Duo… Je n'avais pas à m 'énervé contre toi alors que tu n'avais rien fais et aussi pour…

-T'en fais pas, c'est déjà oublié et tu ne pouvais pas savoir… Dit Duo avec un sourire.

-Merci beaucoup a vous deux de me pardonner… Dit Wufei en relevant la tête et sentant un poids sur son cœur s'enlever.

-Pas de quoi ! Répondirent en cœur Duo et Quatre.

Wufei fit un signe de tête, remerciant a sa façon les deux adolescents, avant de ressortir et donc, laisser Duo et Quatre ensemble. Il descendit rejoindre les deux autres garçons qui étaient encore dans la cuisine, lavant la vaisselle du soir.

-Alors ? Demanda le pilotes du Wing zéro.

-C'est fais, j'ai présenté mes excuses à Winner et Maxwell ! Grogna Wufei, sans vraiment en vouloir aux pilotes 01 et 03 de l'avoir poussé à s'excuser car maintenant, il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

-C'est bien ! Répondit seulement Heero.

Quatre et Duo, eux, réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, car il était trop tôt pour se coucher et rester toute la soirée dans la chambre de Quatre à parler, ne leur plaisait pas, préférant faire autre chose que de parler jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent se coucher...

-Que dirais-tu d'aller prendre une glace dehors, cela ferais notre dessert qu'on a toujours pas pris… Proposa Quatre.

-Et on pourrait aller au cinéma ensuite, nous divertir un peu avant la mission… Dit Duo.

-Excellente idée Duo ! S'exclama Quatre en se levant du lit, tout content de l'idée de Duo, on va demander aux autres s'ils veulent venir avec nous, t'en penses quoi ?

-Je pense que c'est une super idée ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on est pas sortit tous les 5 ensembles...

-Je le pense aussi, mais nous avons eus beaucoup de missions et donc, pratiquement jamais les 5 réunis ! Et puis, sa ne peut que nous faire du bien une sortie entre ami !

Duo hocha la tête puis se leva aussi du lit. Il alla rejoindre Quatre qui l'attendait devant la porte de la chambre puis sortirent tous les deux voir les trois autres adolescents qui étaient en train de parler dans la cuisine. Ils entrèrent devant et virent les 3 pilotes assis à la table.

-Euh… Excusez nous de vous déranger les garçons, mais Duo et moi on va manger une glace en ville et ensuite au cinéma… Dit Quatre, se demandant si ça allait être accepter.

-Ok ! Dit seulement Heero.

-Et on voudrait savoir si vous voulez bien nous accompagner… Continua Quatre, pas très sur que la, se soit accepter. Cela fais une éternité que nous ne sommes pas sortit tous les 5 ensemble… Et donc, Duo et moi avons pensé que nous pourrions sortir tous les 5 ensembles.

-Iie ! Dit Heero, je ne viens pas…

-Je ne viens pas non plus ! Dit Trowa, levant à peine un regard vers les deux garçons.

-Désolé, mais j'ai un rapport à taper ! Dit Wufei.

-Très bien, c'est vous qui voyez ! Dit Quatre, triste de ne pouvoir passer cette soirée en compagnie de ces cinqu compagnons d'armes.

Il sortit de la cuisine, le regard triste. Il tenait beaucoup à cette sortit et surtout avait espéré qu'il pourrait la passer tous les 5 ensemble… Duo s'aperçut du regard triste de son meilleur ami et regarda sévèrement les 3 adolescents, qui assis sur leur chaise de cuisine.

-Vous pourriez accepter quand même… Dit Duo.

-J'en vois pas l'intérêt ! Répondit Heero.

-Tout simplement parce que Quatre tenait à se qu'on sorte tous les 5 ensembles ! Il voulait passer sa soirée avant la mission auprès de ceux qu'il aime beaucoup… Qu'il considère comme ses frères… Mais apparemment vous préférez rester cloîtrer ici que de sortir entre ami…

Duo sortit sur ses dernier mot rejoindre Quatre qui l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée, son blouson déjà enfiler et tenant le blouson de Duo. Ce dernier put voir que la tristesse n'avait pas quitter les yeux bleu ciel de son meilleur ami.

Duo s'avança vers Quatre, prit son blouson lui faisant un splendide sourire et il vit Quatre lui rendre un petit sourire ou l'on pouvait apercevoir de la tristesse… Duo sentit son cœur se serrer car il n'aimait pas voir de la tristesse dans les yeux bleu de Quatre.

Il enfila son veston, ouvrit la porte et allait sortir quand il aperçut Heero, Trowa et Wufei venir vers eux. Duo leur sourit, prit leur blouson puis les tendit aux trois garçons concernés avec un grand sourire, remerciant ainsi ses amis de les accompagnés.

-Nous avons changé d'avis, nous venons avec vous ! Dit Wufei.

-C'est vrai ! S'exclama Quatre retrouvant sa joie de vivre habituelle et une lueur de joie dans ses prunelles bleus.

-Haï ! Dit Heero, mettant sa veste que Duo lui tendait.

Une fois les trois garçons eurent enfiler leur manteau, ils partirent pour le centre ville a pied, ne voulant pas y aller en voiture. Quatre et Duo marchaient devant parlant et riant de temps en temps alors que les trois autres adolescents se tenaient en retraits, regardant les deux plus jeunes parler et rire ensemble.

Ils arrivèrent dans le centre ville puis Quatre et Duo se mirent en quête de trouvé un glacier. Ils en trouvèrent un près d'un parc et la, ils se tournèrent vers les trois garçon et demandèrent quel parfum ils voulaient pour leur glace.

-Vanille et chocolat ! Dit Heero.

-Vanille et fraise ! Dit Trowa.

-Citron vert ! Dit Wufei.

-Ok, Quatre et moi allons vous les chercher! Dit Duo avec un grand sourire, prenant la main de Quatre.

Duo courrait vers le glacier, tenant toujours Quatre par la main, l'obligent lui aussi à courir. Ils arrivèrent devant le glacier puis commandèrent les glaces des trois garçons puis s'en prirent une pour eux aussi. Duo prit Chocolat et fraise alors que Quatre prit comme Trowa, c'est à dire vanille et fraise.

-Voilà vos glaces ! Dit Duo revenant en courrant vers les garçons, tenant sa glace et celle d'Heero.

Quatre, lui arrivait plus calmement tenant sa glace, ainsi que celle de Wufei et Trowa. Une fois près du petit groupe composé de Duo, Heero, Wufei et Trowa, il donna les glaces à ces deux derniers… Wufei remercia Quatre d'un signe de tête. Duo donna un coup aux côtes de Wufei pour lui faire comprendre de le remercié de vive voix.

-Merci Quatre ! Dit Trowa avec un micro sourire.

-Merci Winner… Dit Wufei.

-De rien ! Dit Quatre avec un sourire rayonnant.

C'est ainsi que les cinq garçons mangèrent leur glace, se promenant dans le parc. Une fois les glaces finit de manger, ils se dirigèrent vers le cinéma et regardèrent sur les grande affiche se qu'il y avait qui pourrait plaire à eux cinq…

**Fin du chapitre 4 !**

Enfin il a vu le jour !

Duo : T'en as mis du temps pour le faire celui là...

Désolé, mais… euh… J'ai commencé un one shot et j'ai fais un chapitre pour découverte, donc…

Duo : mouais…

Duo, si t'es pas content, et bien c'est pareil !

Duo : Mais chui content, j'vais manger une glace ! Et en plus y'a Hee-chan, donc…

Tu ne te plaint pas !

Duo : ouaip…

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Laissez une tite rewiew pour me le dire


	5. Dernières heures de répit

**Auteur :** Miss AngelLove

**Mail:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** yaoi, romance, viol ?

**Couple :** Je ne vous le dirais pas, mais vous pouvez en douter en lisant ce chap ! -p Mais comme j l'ai dit dans mon autre fic, j'adore le couple 0304 ! Alors peut-être, enfin, c'est même sûre que se couple y sera, mais il y aura peut-être des changements, qui sait… En tout cas, il y aura d'autre couple que je vous laisse découvrir !

**Disclamer :** Bon, cela me fait mal au cœur de le dire mais…

Duo : Vas-y tu peux le dire !

Ils… Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ouiiiiiinnnnnnnn !

Duo : Voilà, c'est sorti !

Duo, arrête d'enfoncer le clou dans la plaie, pliz ou je te TUE !

Duo : Ca, c'est la phrase d'Hee-chan !

C'est faux ! Il ne le dit pas en français !

(C'est super bien le copier/coller ! )

**pitite note :** désolé de ce retard… Mais j'ai préparé avec ma famille la fête pour mes 18 ans donc… Maintenant je vous promet d'essayé d'écrire rapidement, mais pas sur ! mais vous inquiètez pas je ne vous oubli pas

Chapitre 5 : Dernières heures de répit...

-Que dites-vous de celui-là ? Demande Duo en montrant Little chicken.

-C'est pour les gamins ! Dit Wufei.

-C'est même pas vrai !Dit Duo. Regarde, il y a aussi des adultes !

-Et regarde qui ils accompagnent !

-Des enfants ! Dit Duo en baissant la tête.

-Voilà, ils viennent le regarder juste pour leurs enfants !

-Au lieu de vous disputez tous les deux, aidez-nous à trouver un film ! Dit Quatre qui était près de Trowa et Heero qui regardaient attentivement les affiches.

-OK ! Dirent Duo et Wufei ensemble.

Ils cherchèrent pendant plusieurs minutent puis ils virent Heero et Trowa devant une grande affiche en train de lire le résumé du film qui était sur une petite feuille bleue à côté de l'affiche… Quatre, Duo et Wufei vont vers les deux garçons et ils lisent eux aussi le résumé pour voir ce qu'était ce fameux film…

-C'est le film qu'il nous faut ! Dit Quatre en souriant de son sourire si spécial.

-Ca tombe bien, je n'ai jamais vu le seigneur des anneaux ! Dit Duo.

-Moi non plus ! Dit Wufei. Sally m'a dit qu'il est pas mal…

-Alors on va voir ce film ? Demanda Quatre avant que Duo ne taquine Wufei sur la relation qu'il a avec Sally.

-Oui ! Dirent les quatre autres ensemble.

Quatre, suivit de Duo, alla prendre cinq places pour aller regarder le seigneur des anneaux "La communauté de l'anneau" et Duo l'avait suivit pour s'acheter une grosse boîte de pop corn. Une fois tout ça acheter, les deux garçons rejoignirent les trois autres qui les attendaient devant l'affiche.

-On peut y aller ! Dit Quatre en souriant de son sourire si spécial…

-Ouaip allons voir si ce film est aussi bien que ce que disent les feuilles de descriptions !

Quatre avance, suivit de Trowa, Heero et Wufei. Duo les voyants entrez dans la salle de projection sans l'attendre, se dépêcha de les rejoindre pour ne pas les perdre une fois a l'intérieur.

Quatre s'arrêta à la moitié de la salle car selon lui, c'était les meilleures places. Il trouvait qu'en haut il voyait bien l'image mais n'entendait pas trop bien le son et tout en bas, il voyait pas trop bien car l'écran était trop près d'eux et devait ainsi lever la tête et le son était très très fort. Heero se mit tout au milieu de la ranger que quatre avait choisit.

Duo le suivit et s'installa au côté du perfect soldier. Quatre décida de se mettre à côté de Duo pour essayé de le calmer s'il s'énervait pendant le film. Trowa se mit à côté du blond, ne le quittant pas d'une semelle. Wufei, lui, fut obliger de s'installé auprès de Trowa mais cela ne le dérangeais pas car il savait qu'il ne sera pas ennuyé par le natté.

Le film commence et tous le regarde, impatient de le voir et de s'en faire une opinion, même si certain ne le montre pas… Dès que les lumières se rallument, les cinq pilotes se relèvent en parfaite synchronisation. Wufei, suivit de Trowa, Quatre, Duo et Heero sortent de la salle de projection plus ou moins heureux de ce film…

Une fois dans le hall de cinéma, Duo court, mettre son grand paquet de pop corn vide, qu'il s'est mangé pas tout seul, mais avec l'aide de Quatre. Ce dernier le suivit des yeux, ne voulant pas avoir de problème en ce soir qu'il passait tous les cinq ensemble… Il le vit revenir vers eux tranquillement avec un grand sourire.

-J'ai bien aimé ce film ! Dit Duo en entourant les épaules de Quatre. Faudra revenir voir les autres ensemble !

-Oui, tu as raison ! Dit Quatre en lui souriant de ses sourires tendres et sincères. Il était bien et il faudra absolument aller voir les autres tous les cinq ensemble, comme ce soir !

-Rentrons ! Dit Heero, toujours égal a lui-même.

-Pour finir cette soirée et donc avant de rentrer, on peut aller prendre un verre ! Dit Duo en les regardant tous les quatre.

-Hors de question ! Dit Wufei, toujours aussi emmerdeur.

-Mais on ne peut pas finir la soirée comme ça ! Dit Duo en prenant un air dramatique. Aller juste un petit verre et ensuite on rentre !

-Non ! On rentre tout de suite ! Dit Wufei d'un ton sec et cassant.

-Je viens avec toi Duo ! Dit la voix douce, calme et claire du blond. Vous rentrez si vous le souhaiter, mais moi j'accompagne mon ami !

Duo et quatre partirent en direction d'un bar pas très fréquenter pour pouvoir boire leur verre avant de rentré, tout en discutant du film qu'il venait de regarder...

-On les suit ? Demande Trowa a Heero.

-Moi en tout cas je les suis ! Dit Heero, d'un air froid et distant. Je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis en me disant qu'ils ont trop bu et foutent le bordel !

-Je te suis Heero ! Dit Trowa d'un air neutre. Et toi Wufei ?

-Je rentre ! Dit ce dernier avec un air de "je m'en fou de ce qu'il peut se passer". Si je suis venu au cinéma avec vous c'était pour faire plaisir à Winner ! Maintenant je rentre me coucher ! Bonne nuit !

Wufei prend la route de la maison de Quatre sans un regard pour Heero et Trowa., qui, eux, prirent la route du bar où sont partis les deux plus jeunes du groupe. Ils entrent dans ce bar et les cherchent du regard. Ils les voient au comptoir en train de parler, un verre devant eux.

Ils s'installent tous deux a leur côté et commandent la même boisson qui n'est autre que le saké. Heero s'était mit à gauche de Duo et Trowa à droite de Quatre. Les deux plus jeunes du groupe leur sourient puis reprirent leur discussion que Trowa et Heero écoutèrent distraitement profitant en fait de la présence de la personne qu'ils aimaient en secret…

Une heure plus tard, ils prirent le chemin de la maison de Quatre tranquillement. Ils y arrivèrent plusieurs longues après, Quatre et Duo parlant toujours tous les deux ensembles et Trowa et Heero prenant leur rôle de tombe ambulante très au sérieux…

Quatre entre le premier, suivit de Duo, Trowa t Heero. Ils se débarrassent de leur manteau qu'ils accrochèrent très rapidement puis montent à l'étage pour aller enfin se reposer dans leur chambre respective…

-Bonne nuit ! Dit Quatre aux trois autres garçons.

-Bonne nuit ! Dirent les trois garçons, même les deux tombes ambulantes…

Quatre regardes les trois garçons entrer dans leur chambre. Duo file droit sous la couette après avoir enlever et "ranger" son pantalon, sa veste, son tee-shirt et ses chaussettes car il ne dormait qu'en boxer. Il se glisse rapidement sous la couette, trouve la position pour dormir puis finit par trouver le sommeil.

Quant à Heero, il file sous la douche et en ressort dix minutes plus tard, habillé en boxer. Il se met devant son précieux petit laptop et se met à taper son rapport qui du cou sera envoyer en retard…

Trowa, lui, a prit une douche aussi rapide qu'Heero est là, il est assit sur son lit, dans sa couette et lis un bouquin qui avait l'air de l'intéresser… Ou peut-être est-ce parce qu'il appartient à un certain blondinet et qu'il l'a beaucoup intéressé…

Quatre était lui aussi entrer dans ça chambre et avait pris sa douche moins rapidement que les deux tombes ambulantes… Là, il était assit à son bureau et ouvre l'un des tiroirs de se meuble et en sort un magnifique petit cahier bleu qui devait être en velours. Il sort un petit pot bleu puis une plume.

Il ouvre le petit cahier bleu sur une page blanche ou plutôt jaune puis trempe le bout de sa plume dans l'encre bleue et commence à écrire sur la feuille d'une écriture fine et très belle. Il raconte en détail cette journée, de l'annonce de la mission à la sortie cinéma tous les cinq, ainsi que leur petite escapade au bar.

Il raconte également le petit moment tendre dans le jardin entre lui et Trowa, et qu'il avait encore faillis dire à Trowa ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ainsi que le rangement de la cuisine et du dîner en tête-à-tête avec Duo dans sa chambre…

Une fois qu'il est tout écris, il referme son journal intime, le range dans le tiroir de son bureau puis file se coucher. Il s'endort de suite, épuiser par cette journée pas comme les autres… Le lendemain matin, c'est le premier de la maison réveillé. Il se dépêche de s'habillé et descend préparer le petit déjeuné pour tous les cinq garçons, comme a son habitude…

Il s'installa à sa place une fois le café pour trois des pilotes, ainsi que le chocolat chaud de Duo. Il se sert une tasse de thé a la menthe et la but doucement, prenant son temps. Il vit Heero entré dans la cuisine, aller se servir une tasse de café et s'asseoir à sa place, mal réveillé…

-Bonjour Heero ! Dit Quatre avec son éternel sourire et surtout en le voyant bien réveillé.

-Hn ! Dit Heero.

Quatre s'assit et but une gorgé de son thé à la menthe. Il finit sa tasse et alla à l'évier pour la nettoyé. Une fois bien rincer, il la ressuya puis la rangea dans une étagère. Il vit Trowa entrer, le salua puis au lieu de rester avec les deux glaçons, il monta dans sa chambre.

Il s'installa à son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir et sortit le journal intime. Il sortit également un étui de ce tiroir qu'il posa à côté du cahier. Il sortit l'encre, puis de cet étui la plume pour écrire. Il ouvrit son journal et tomba sur la page du jour ou il a rencontré Trowa…

"Aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré un jeune homme… On s'est battu côte à côte puis l'un contre l'autre… J'ai crié en sortant de Sandrock qu'il fallait arrêter, qu'on ne devait pas se battre l'un contre l'autre, que c'était idiot. Il est sortit aussi de ton gundam, les mains en l'air et je lui ai dis de les baissés car je m'étais rendu le premier…Je suis tout de suite tombé sous son charme…"

Quatre se souvenait très mais alors très bien de ce jour… Celui ou ils s'étaient rencontrés tous les deux pour la première fois… Il arrêta de rêver de ce fameux jour et tourne délicatement quelques pages.

"Aujourd'hui, je suis resté toute la journée à ses côtés… En début d'après-midi, on a été dans un petit salon où j'ai entreposé plusieurs instruments de musique… Je prends mon violon… Enfin, plutôt celui de maman et me mets à jouer un air assez triste… Soudain j'entends une flûte traversière m'accompagner et en rouvrant mes yeux je vis Trowa en train de jouer… Mon étonnement passé, je recommence à jouer en souriant à Trowa. C'est dès ce moment que j'ai senti l'harmonie qu'on formait… Elle était parfaite… C'est à ce moment que j'ai su que s'étais l'homme que j'aimerais à jamais…."

Quatre sourit en se remémorant ce jour qui fut un des plus beau de sa vie… Ce jour lui semblait si proche… Mais en fait cela faisait plus d'un an… et aujourd'hui il devrait dire adieu a son âme sœur car il allait… Il n'arrivait même pas à le dire tellement que ça le dégoûtait.

Quatre reprit ses esprits et tourna les pages toujours aussi délicatement pour ne pas abîmer son journal intime. Il arriva à la page qu'il avait écrit le soir même et décida de la lire rapidement puis tourne la page pour en dévoiler une vierge de toute écriture… Il prend sa plume en main, la trempe dans l'encre bleue puis écrit :

_"Aujourd'hui, ou plutôt dans quelques heures, je vais partir pour **la** mission… Je sais que je ne sortirais pas indemne de cette mission que je pourrais aussi appeler mission suicide... J'ai senti que j'en sortirais pas indemne… Je sais que ce passage et ces mots sont seront les derniers écrits sur ce journal et de ma main… Duo vient de m'appeler…. Ca y'est c'est l'heure… Je te dis adieu mon cher journal…"_

Quatre referme son journal sur ces derniers mots écrits… Il ressuit ensuite sa plume et la range dans son étui. Il rebouche le pot d'encre et le range à sa place… Il entend soudainement frapper à sa porte et sursaute…

-Entrez ! Dit-il, toujours assis sur son bureau.

-Coucou c'est moi ! Dit Duo en entrant, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour Duo ! Dit Quatre avec un sourire, mais pas le même qu'habituellement…

-Ca va Quatrou ? Demande Duo en ayant vu que c'était pas le sourire habituel du blondinet.

-Oui j vis bien et toi ?

-Ca va aussi à part que…

-Je la fais Duo ! Coupa Quatre, sachant que Duo voulait essayer de le résonner. Alors n'essaye pas de m'en dissuader, tu n'y arriveras pas !

-D'accord ! Dit Duo, triste.

Quatre sourit à Duo puis range son journal intime et l'étuis de la plume dans un tiroir puis se lève pour rejoindre Duo à la porte de sa chambre. Ils descendent, Quatre avec son sac de vêtements de rechange en main. Il le pose près du sac de duo, prend son blouson, l'enfile en même temps que Duo puis ils prennent leur sac et sortent de la maison…

Ils entrent dans la voiture après avoir déposé leur sac dans le coffre et attendent Wufei, Heero et Trowa. Ces derniers arrivent en portant tout un sac et Heero portant son laptop en plus… Ils déposent tout leur sac dans le coffre et Heero cale bien son ordinateur portable dans le coffre pour ne pas l'abîmer.

Heero montent ensuite à la place du conducteur, Trowa du côté co-pilote ou si vous préférez à côté d'Heero et Wufei à l'arrière et pour son plus grand malheur au côté du natté… Ce dernier eut un grand sourire en voyant le chinois venir s'installer à ses côtés et surtout qu'il n'avait pas son katana sur lui vu qu'il était dans son sac à l'arrière…

-Oh ! Mais c'est mon Wuffy qui vient à côté de moi ! Dit Duo avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions…

-Grrrr ! Grogne Wufei. Commence pas Maxwell ou je te découpe en rondelle!

-Tu ne peux pas car t'as mis ton katana dans ton sac qui est dans le coffre ! Dit Duo, tout sourire.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Demande Wufei surpris et suspicieux.

-Je t'ai vu le ranger soigneusement dans ton sac ! Dit Duo avec un grand sourire.

-M'aurais-tu espionné Maxwell ?

-Non, je passais devant ta chambre et la porte était ouverte ! Dit Duo avec sérieux.

-Hum… Fit Wufei. Je veux bien te laissez le bénéfice du doute…

Heero démarra la voiture puis prit la route, guider par Trowa qui avait le plan que le japonais avait fait après être rentrez du bar… Au bout de quatre heures, ils firent une halte pour laisser Heero se reposer un peu des quatre heures de conduite… Mais ce n'était pas que pour Heero, mais aussi pour Wufei qui n'en pouvait plus de Duo et de ses blagues…

-Va devant à ma place ! Dit Trowa à Wufei ayant pitié du chinois…

-Merci Barton ! Dit Wufei en allant vite s'asseoir, de peur que Trowa ne change d'avis…

Trowa s'assit à la place de Wufei et à son grand étonnement c'est Quatre qui est à ses côtés au lieu de Duo… Il vit ce dernier derrière Wufei et se dit qu'il allait sûrement embêter le chinois pendant le reste du trajet…

-Winner tu vas arrêter, oui ? Dit Wufei, se retournant et bloquant en voyant Quatre au côté de Trowa.

-Et non c'est pas Quatre ! Dit Duo en souriant.

-Je te jure Maxwell, dès que j'ai mon katana s'en est finit de toi !

-Mais oui ! Dit Duo pas apeuré pour un sou.

-On arrive ! Dit Heero en garant la voiture.

-Ta fin est proche Maxwell ! Dit Wufei avec un sourire.

Heero sortit de la voiture et alla ouvrir le coffre. Trowa sortit, suivit de quatre et prirent leur sac. Wufei et Duo vont prendre eux aussi leur sac de voyage respectif. Heero prend son laptop ainsi que son sac puis ferme le coffre et la voiture à clef.

Ils partent tous les cinq d'un pas tranquille en direction de l'hôtel. Ils entrent dans le hall et regardent autour d'eau. Ce qu'ils voient les rende bouche-bée et Wufei oubli même sa vengeance auprès de Duo…

**Fin du chapitre 5 !**

Bon voilà un chapitre de plus de bouclé !

Quatre : ouais et moi j'approche de LA mission !

Je sais mais tu dois passer par-là pour…

Quatre : pour quoi ?

Ahah ! Tu ne sauras rien !

Enfin en attendant, je ne sais pas quelle fic je vais bosser mais elle viendra, promis

Ai-je droit a une rewiew ?


End file.
